Thirty Idioms
by Killing Lies
Summary: Thirty words, with thirty meanings to Team Seven. Thirty different meanings to Naruto. Het/Shonen-ai hints. SasuNaru and NaruSakuNaru.


**Thirty Idioms**

_(__Het/Shonen-ai hints)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Illusion. **It was an all an illusion, cast by his sharingan – and he didn't want to break it.

_. . . want me to show you you're future?_

**Rain. **Many horrible things happened to him in the rain, but Him leaving was the worst.

_. . . it always rains for my broken soul._

**Home. **Sakura had this idea, when she was a naive child, that the Uchiha residence was her home; she had since given up on that idea.

_. . . is not where the heart is._

**Morning. **Lee always trained in the morning; always.

_. . . never brings him back to us._

**Authority. **Konohamaru always demanded authority, and he was surprised when Naruto was the only one who didn't give it to him.

_. . . can't stop me, nor him, nor **us.**_

**Change. **"I can never change, not with so much lost and so little gained."

. . . _should never happen, but it does._

**Canvas. **He liked to paint when the canvas was bathed in sun – he couldn't paint any other time.

_. . . reflects his soul._

**Over. **"It's over," was not something she wanted to hear out of his mouth.

_. . . you and over your disloyalty. _

**Imperfect. **He wasn't perfect – he was imperfect. (That was why Hinata liked him.)

. . . _is what I am._

**Cons. **"There are always cons to a plan," Madara had told him, but with the dead body of Naruto in his hands, Sasuke thought maybe this plan hadn't been worth the pros.

_. . . never make me stop looking for you._

**Firecrackers. **Naruto always liked loud, bright things but even he had to admit that the firecrackers that Sakura was setting off were annoying.

_. . . are louder than our clashing swords._

**Sake. **"For the love of . . ." Shizune cried as she found Tsunade, once again, drunk on the job.

_. . . never gets you back._

**Reach. **Naruto watched the small baby in his arms reach toward him, grabbing onto his finger and smiling, and all he could think was '_God, I need Sasuke_' but ignoring it and turning to Sakura, who was sweaty but smiling brightly; "I'm glad I married you Naruto."

_. . . but it seems I just can't touch._

**Disturbance. **"You are under arrest for disturbance of the peace," the officer told Kiba as he was shoved against the ground, no clothes on to speak of.

_. . . is what I am to you, isn't it?_

**Fast. **The affair was fast and painless – for Sasuke at least; Naruto had the ache in his lower back for two days.

_. . . is what you are: fast to jump the boat._

**Shameless. **Sai was shameless, and that's why Sasuke hated him.

_. . . is what I was._

**Sexy. **"You look sexy in those pants Naruto, but I bet you'd look better in a skirt."

_. . . is how she thought of you; how I think of you._

**Pain. **Even after the scars had settled in his skin, the blood no longer scabbing and his eyes no longer stinging from overuse, he could still feel the pain of losing his best friend.

_. . . can never leave my memories._

**Autumn. **Sakura hated autumn, since the Sakura trees weren't in bloom and Naruto never took her out on dates during this season; it was because he had "missions" with Sasuke.

_. . . is when you look the most beautiful._

**Yellow. **It was Naruto's second favorite color, but no one knew that.

_. . . the color of your favorite flower._

**Moon. **Sasuke's hair looked extra nice under the full moon, Sakura noticed as he held Naruto and her son.

_. . . is what you are to me._

**Tragedy. **Their lives had been one big tragedy play, and Naruto wanted to know who the hell was playing with his strings.

_. . . our life being played out by **his **strings._

**Blue. **"You looked better in blue," Naruto told Sasuke once he had returned to Konoha; he started to wear blue again.

_. . . is how I feel when you're gone._

**Armor. **Sasuke had a heart with steal-armor wrapped around it.

_. . . is something I lack._

**Fantasy. **"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, but Sasuke ignored it as he ruthlessly pounded into Naruto, who was under the power of the Sharingan – it was the only way his fantasies came true.

_. . . is only that: it'll never come true._

**Goodnight. **"Goodnight Sasuke, I had a great time tonight!" Naruto called over his shoulder, running into his house before Sakura put his child to sleep; Sasuke nodded, and walked away, knowing it was a lie and what they had done was nothing Naruto should be happy about.

_. . . was the final goodbye._

**Memorial. **He was not supposed to die; Sakura refused to give a memorial service for him, for her husband.

_. . . is the time it all fell apart._

**Hero. **"He was a hero to all of us," was the last line Sasuke heard as he left the funeral, ignoring the sobs and whispers that made his heart break even more – this was his fault.

_. . . is what I wanted to be; is what I will never be._

**Balance. **If it hadn't been for him, and his secret keeping, Naruto would be alive and none the wiser as to what happened under Sasuke's sharingan; stupid Sakura had to go and mess his fantasies up.

_. . . – ha, ha, like we had that._

**Mine. **"Mine," she whispered, as she watched Sasuke walk out of his life, at least for a moment; Naruto frowned.

_. . . is what I want you to be._

_

* * *

_

_Some lines and parts were inspired by the NaruSaku/SasuNaru story by Jelp, Mine. I highly recommend it.  
_


End file.
